Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy converter. For instance, it is applicable to an actuator which is operated with a sound wave as a driving source. More precisely, it is applicable to an actuator in which an acoustic radiation pressure is utilized in order to carry out a rotary motion, a linear motion, or the like.